<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Drunken Kisses In The Rice Rain by Big_Diesel</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26356603">Drunken Kisses In The Rice Rain</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Big_Diesel/pseuds/Big_Diesel'>Big_Diesel</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The IzuRWBY Collection [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>RWBY, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Accidental Marriage, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Comedy, Comedy of Errors, Condoms, Drunk Midoriya Izuku, Drunk Sex, Drunk Yang Xiao Long, Drunken Flirting, Drunken Kissing, Drunkenness, F/M, Falling In Love, Femdom, First Time, Friends to Lovers, Hangover, Loss of Virginity, Love Hotels, Marriage, Married Midoriya Izuku/Yang Xiao Long, Older Woman/Younger Man, Out of Character, Out of Character Midoriya Izuku, Romance, Romantic Comedy, Safer Sex, Sleeping Together, Slice of Life, Slow Romance, Teen Romance, Teenagers, Virgin Midoriya Izuku, Virgin Yang Xiao Long, Virginity</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 05:28:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,434</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26356603</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Big_Diesel/pseuds/Big_Diesel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After a night out on the town, Izuku finds himself in a love motel with a blonde foreigner from Beacon. They are drunk, hungover, and married? Step in the world as Yang and Izuku process this moment and the steps they are building to further understand each other and then some. {AU} {Yang x Izuku}</p><p>Update on 12/3/20: How Do We Do What We Do Before Saying I Do?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Golden Emerald - Relationship, Midoriya Izuku/Yang Xiao Long</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The IzuRWBY Collection [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1914700</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>39</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The Xiao Long-Midoriya Quagmire?!?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <strong>Hey, guys! GOTA, here, with another solo story. These are my first few stories without having BD to assist. In this MHA x RWBY crossover installment, Izuku wakes up with a hangover and discovers Yang sleeping beside him. They are drunk, hungover, and married? What tails will ensue these teens? Read and see! This is an OOC Yang x OOC Izuku love story. Enjoy!</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>"My Songs Know What You Did In The Dark" by Fall Out Boy penetrated his ears in a harsh manner. What was his morning alarm was becoming more of a hindrance. It was midmorning and his head felt like a scythe was implanted in it. He struggled with his eyelids, trying to intercept his cell phone from where he last put it. Izuku began fumbling with his hands as he reached out to grab his cell phone. Immediately, he put it on mute. Never in his sixteen years did he feel a hangover as horrid as this.</p><p>Matter of factly, <em>this </em>was <em>the </em>first time that the emerald-haired teen encountered a hangover.</p><p>He rubbed the bridge of his nose to relieve an itch. Then, a crest of light from the heavily draped curtains hit his face. Like a vampire, he reached for the duvet to cover himself in darkness. It was too early for the sun to be this demanding, this harsh ironically to the Sun God.</p><p>The artificial lighting from his cell phone didn't help either. Izuku was becoming more aware of his headache than the layer of dehydrated saliva that coated his cracked lips. He shut his eyes tightly so he could be coherent as he could see who was trying to call him at this ungodly hour.</p><p>While gripping on his phone, he was trying to recall the events that led him to his current juncture. One thing was for certain, he didn't recall having heavily draped curtains in his dorm room. Another thing was he didn't recall having such a silky duvet. Despite his father being a salaryman working overseas, his father dearest was too much of a cheapskate to give him that kind of luxury.</p><p>Feeling as those he could manage his vision, he decided that his phone could aid him in the backtrack of events. He clicked on his phone tab to check his recent calls. Rows and rows of his classmates were attempting to call him. Katsuki called him multiple times between 11 PM and 2 AM. Shouto made several calls around the same time. Ochako, Tenya, Momo, and a few others were calling him. Then, he clicked on his text messages.</p><p>
  <em>Dude! Where in the hell are you? Call us!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Deku, are you okay? We are worried. One moment we were dancing at the club, the next you disappeared. Call us!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Midoriya, this is Yaoyorozu. Where are you? We are worried sick. We checked throughout the garden district and we couldn't find you. Call us so we won't fill out a missing persons report. Nezu would kill us if he finds out that we snuck out last night. Please give us a call or a text.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Lucky ass bastard! I knew somewhere in that defenseless, meek, and timid body was some cajones. Great job, baka!</em>
</p><p>His first clue was revealed. It was on a whim of a dare. It was after school when he and a few classmates were sitting in the classroom as they were thinking of plans for the three-day weekend. A school holiday was approaching so many of his peers were deciding on how to make fun, action-packed, adventurous, and <em>unforgettable.</em></p><p>
  <em>Bakugo knew a guy that could let us in the bar. Of course, we had to give him a few dollars as a finder's fee. I remember Iida, Todoroki, and I went shopping to find some clothes since the bar was a bit ritzy.</em>
</p><p>His brain felt like it would swell beyond the capacity of his skull and now his dehydration was too obvious to ignore. However, the swaying of the room was getting to him. Generally it wasn't a good sign and the urge to vomit was pending.</p><p>With much of his might, he forced himself to sit up. Upon doing so, his stomach gurgled and lurched. He had his eyes fixated on his cell phone. He saw that he had a voicemail. When clicking on the voicemail, it came from an unknown number. He didn't recognize the number or its area code. The calling number was certainly not a Japanese number. Knowing that he would have to figure out an excuse with his mother on the next phone bill, he decided to listen to the message.</p><p>
  <em>Hi, cutie! This is Blake! The girl with the neko ears, you say! Listen, I wanted to say that you better treat my friend right on this night. Tonight is her birthday and I am not sure where you two are going, but you better treat her like the princess she deserves to be. Thanks for giving me your number. You're such a gentleman. It's a shame that I didn't intercept you first, but please take care of my Yang. Bye!</em>
</p><p>His second clue was revealed. Izuku was processing the events that led to his being in this bed. He groaned while massaging his head. He remembered being at the club. He took a taxi cab to head Downtown. He was one of the last of his classmates that arrived there. Before he headed to the club, he was met with a lecture from his mother. Word through the grapevine spread quickly to her. Despite having her reservations, she was going to put trust in her son that he would do the right thing, being responsible.</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>Several hours prior….</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>This party at the club? Will you be interacting with girls?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Well, maybe? Talking, relaxing. Maybe a dance or two? I do have two left feet.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Sweetie? Did you pack any condoms?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Mom?! Nani?! Really?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Hai! Sou desu ne! Yes, really, Icchan! I am aware of what these girls could do to you and you are not bringing me home a granddaughter.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Mom! I doubt I will be going that far.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I know, but it's not for you. IT'S FOR THEM! I don't trust those whores.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Mom, I won't involve myself in that. It's to have a great time.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Still, I don't trust those sluts. But, I trust my baby. So, here you go and have fun. And remember: no granddaughters!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>Back to the present….</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>The room began spiraling once more. Not only it was due to the alcohol, but the pieces that were now connecting.</p><p>
  <em>Blake? Yang? Club? Birthday?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The birthday punch!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I was at the club. I went to the bar. I was trying to search for my friends, but I couldn't find them. As I sat at the bar, the bartender gave me a drink. He explained that it was on the house from this blonde foreigner.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Yang!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>It was her birthday. She was visiting Japan with friends. She invited me to her table. I met her friends. They introduced me to various drinks. We danced, we sang karaoke. I danced with Yang. We were dirty dancing. She danced behind me. She gripped onto my hips. We grind to the beat. We started kissing. We were tongue kissing. We went to the restroom. Oh, God!</em>
</p><p>He slowly pulled the duvet from him and realized that he was naked. Instantly, he covered himself. Initially, he should have realized that the room was a bit drafty.</p><p>He shut his eyes once more. His thoughts returned to what his mother had told him. He grabbed the duvet and used his cell phone to showcase his penis.</p><p>A grim thought entered his mind when seeing that there wasn't a condom in sight. However, certain bodily fluids were covering his member. Dry patches of red and white were present. His breath began laboring once more.</p><p>He swallowed his lump in his throat as he shifted his head to the left side of the bed. He pursed his lip when seeing there was another person beside him. He slowly lifted the duvet to discover the person in question.</p><p>Upon doing so, his fears were confirmed.</p><p>Rivers of yellow covered the woman's face. Her hair was unkempt and she, too, was naked. Her breath reeked of alcohol. Upon recognition, it was the girl that he danced with at the club that night.</p><p>
  <em>Yang Xiao Long!</em>
</p><p>She appeared blissfully happy. Her face was flushed. Instinctively, she reached for the duvet to cover herself from the cool draft. She smacked her lips as she turned over. Izuku began panicking. He didn't know what to do. Fearing the repercussions from the blonde foreigner, he observed his surroundings to find his clothes.</p><p>It appeared that they were at a love hotel. Judging by the assorted colors of hearts on the wallpaper, the coin slot for the vibrating bed, and the large mirror on the ceiling, it had to be the love hotel that was owned by the Shiozaki family.</p><p>Now, there were <em>two </em>reasons to feel grimaced. Especially if word gets out from Ave Maria herself.</p><p>Slowly not wanting to disturb the sleeping damsel, he slowly stepped out of bed. As he swung his bare feet to the carpet again, it was cold and sticky underfoot. His flushed face flattened. He must have missed that earlier. One bleary look told him where the peanuts and alcohol of yesterday could be found.</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>A few minutes later….</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>Izuku's clothes were wrinkled and drenched in perfume. Lipstick smears were all over his collar and a few buttons were missing. When inspecting himself in the bathroom, his neck was covered in hickies. There were presence of bites marks on his chest and scratch marks on his back, even to the point when skin was broken.</p><p>It was difficult putting on his clothes, using the wall as support. He couldn't find his boxers so he had to go commando until he headed home. He replied back to the others and produced a lie that he was spending the night with his mother and won't be back at the campus until later that day. It gave the emerald-haired teen some borrowed time before thinking of the next plan.</p><p>Especially on what he saw laced around his left ring finger.</p><p>He was managing to keep standing while he was somewhat staggering. At some point, housekeeping was going to alert their departure. He returned back to the room as he was searching for Yang's clothes. He had managed to find them as they were scattered in front of the hotel door. With struggle, he managed to pick them up and placed them on top of their bed.</p><p>It was now for the moment he had held back since discovering her in bed.</p><p>He walked to her side of the bed. Slowly, he used his hand to nudge her shoulder.</p><p>"Yang! Yang! Wake up, Yang," urged Izuku.</p><p>She used her hand to swat his hand. She smacked her lips. "Five more minutes, Ruby."</p><p>He nudged her again. "Yang! Wake up!"</p><p>She swatted his hand again. "What did I just say, Ruby? Leave me alone and bug off!"</p><p>Izuku didn't like what he had to do. "YANG!"</p><p>Immediately, hearing his shout penetrated the blonde's ear. She groaned as she covered her ears. She turned her head and faced the person in question. Upon seeing the emerald-haired teen, she slowly produced a smile. "Oh, hey! Good morning, baby!"</p><p><em>Good morning, baby! </em>Izuku was startled. That wasn't definitely what he was expecting to hear.</p><p>She stretched her arms, exposing her breasts. Immediately, the teen averted his eyes. Of course, he had seen his mother naked when they used to take baths together, but this was the first to witness this.</p><p>Yang scratched under her arm. "It's morning, isn't it?" She grabbed her scroll on the nightstand and looked at the time. "Hey, where are we?"</p><p>Izuku positioned himself to the wall. "We are at a love hotel."</p><p>She pursed her lips before producing another smile. "Yeah, we did get crazy last night, didn't we?" She winked at him. "By the way, thank you for a wonderful birthday. It was a blast." She patted her lap. "So, where do you want to go for breakfast?"</p><p>This direction was unexpected to the teen. He doesn't hear any sign of regrets, frustration, aggravation, nothing. He ingested some air before needing to explain what was next. "Yang! Are you aware of what is happening?"</p><p>"Yeah, you silly goose," she said calmly. "Last night was my first night in town. It was my birthday and we decided to go to this club to celebrate." She winked at the surprised teen. "That is where we have met." She made a growl. "I must say, Izuku! You were a tiger on the prowl. You definitely made me purr."</p><p>"Don't you feel some kind of drunk, Yang?"</p><p>Yang looked perplexed at Izuku momentarily before the realization of their current juncture. She began to laugh.</p><p>"How is that funny," questioned Izuku.</p><p>She wiped the tear from her eye. "Sorry, sweetness! I can hold my liquor like a Spartan." She lightly tapped her head. "Too much of my mother in me. That annoying little bitch!"</p><p>"So, you aren't aware of the ring on your finger," questioned Izuku nervously.</p><p>"What ring," retorted Yang. Her crimson eyes focused on the wedding band on her left ring finger. Unlike Izuku's wedding band, it was a combination of green and yellow. She stared momentarily before realizing the situation.</p><p>"Oh, hell," she said. "I must have been <em>super </em>wasted!" She rubbed her fingers through her hair. She, then, looked at the cinnamon roll in question.</p><p>"I am surprised that you are calm," said Izuku.</p><p>Yang sighed. "I've been through worse. Let's say I am a bit of shock right now."</p><p>"Strange, but okay," replied Izuku.</p><p>"Let's not panic too much. Let's have breakfast first so we can straighten things out." She lowered her eyes. "Unless you have other plans."</p><p>Izuku nodded in disagreement.</p><p>"Okay, good!" Yang stretched her arms as she was getting out of bed. "I am going to take a shower. Feel free to join me if you want, sweetness."</p><p>Izuku stood motionless as the naked Yang was entering the shower before closing the door. He was surprised by her nonchalance. She was too calm. Anyone that had drunken sex and woke up being married should be panicking.</p><p>
  <em>Married? Yang and I? Married?</em>
</p><p>It finally clicked in his head. He was married. He had the rings to prove it. He began stretching his collar. He backed away. Sweat was evacuating from his forehead. "Man, it's getting hot." He began staggering. "It's getting hot in here, so take off all your fur," he sang melodically. "I am getting so hot. I'm gonna take my fur off." He fell backward, fainting on the ground.</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>To be continued….</strong>
  </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. How We Do What We Do Before Saying I Do?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <strong>Hey, guys! BD and GOTA are back with another chapter of 'Drunken Kisses In The Rice Rain.' In this chapter, Izuku attempts to recall the night on how he and Yang meet. What tails will ensue these teens? Read and see! This is an OOC Yang x OOC Izuku love story. Enjoy!</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>A/N: In this AU, Yang is 20 and Izuku is 16. In the country of Japan, the marriageable age for males and females to marry without consent is 18 and 16 respectively. A person who is under 20 years of age cannot get married in Japan without a parent's approval.</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>Izuku had to be entirely drunk to miss the amenities of the love hotel. As soon as he stepped into the hotel lobby from the elevator, the vibe he was feeling reminded him of a beach hut. Seashells, seaweed, and a huge chunk of driftwood draped the reception area. He watched as a couple sporting their swimming outfits were heading to the pool. This wasn't the typical mint-under-your-pillow motel or hiding behind tempered glass kind either.</p><p>Sounds of the grand piano could be heard from the nearby dining area. He could hear the singer perform Andrew Hill's "Yokada Yokada." Acutely familiar as his father has the <em>Judgment! </em>soundtrack in his record collection. Nevertheless, the amenities of the love hotel was the least of his concern as more of the payment. The teenager only had twenty dollars and a buy one, get one pizza free coupon to his name.</p><p>The smell of freshly made French toast was lingering onto his nose. Picking up its scent from the hotel kitchen, he hoped that the baked good was part of the free continental breakfast for his overnight stay at the hotel.</p><p>Check out time wasn't for another few minutes and Yang has yet to come downstairs. She told him to wait as she finished showering and getting dressed. Familiar with the opposite sex when it came to his mother, time has no measurement in getting prepared.</p><p>What stood out out of everything was the ring. He eyed it like a jeweler in search of flaws and quality. How could he obtain such a ring? Where did he get the ring? Even as he checked his pockets, there wasn't any evidence of last night's debacles.</p><p>Nothing outside the physical evidence of his bite marks, scratches, and hickies.</p><p>It wasn't more than a few minutes ago when he contacted Tenya to cover him in case Yamada-sensei were to search for him. He didn't further insight as he knew the inquisitive president was to ask questions.</p><p>"I am married. I am married! I. Am. Married?" No matter the tone, the connotation, its proof was around his softened ring finger. How was it possible? He wasn't even of legal age to purchase alcohol and yet he was a married man. And to a foreigner at that. He could feel the envy one's at his school for the thought of him marrying a blonde beauty.</p><p>He snapped out of his brief vanity. He doesn't know anything about her. As much as he wanted to rattle his brain, he was still slushed. His headache remained. It made him feel his head had been frozen, microwaved, and then eaten by some outer space creature.</p><p>He sucked in the fresh air as he waited on Yang. At the same time, he was fighting the urge to vomit. While pondering on getting coffee at the nearby courtesy desk, he saw the woman-in-question exiting the elevator.</p><p>His wife, Yang Xiao Long.</p><p>The blonde stretched out her arms while she was carrying her purse. She was looking stunning, thought Izuku. Sporting her orange sundress with her infinity scarf. She was wearing white high-heeled shoes and her fragrance was invigorating. She was obviously still wearing the same attire from the club last night, but Izuku didn't recall her being this stunning.</p><p>Then yet again, pieces of yesterday were still missing. Excessive alcohol and sex could do those kinds of things.</p><p>"Hey, Izuku," said Yang as she approached him. "Or, shall we call each other husband and wife, darling?"</p><p>He was turning beet red. Her feelings were in contrast to his. While he was pondering on this incident, she was acting casually as if nothing had happened.</p><p>Before he could speak, she interjected him. "I'm only kidding," she said as she produced a smile. "Let's keep it simple."</p><p>"Yeah, simple," answered Izuku.</p><p>"So, what do you want to do?"</p><p>His throat was dry. He rubbed under chin, keeping his eyes on the floor. "I don't know," he honestly answered. "This kind of thing never happened to me."</p><p>"Me either, silly," retorted Yang. "Well minus the waking up hungover part." She blew a raspberry. "Oum, do I feel like an anvil dropped its head on me big time."</p><p>"You don't look like it."</p><p>"Look and feel are two different things." She hit her head. "The old noggin can take a lot."</p><p>He didn't answer. However, he did want answers, but didn't know how and what to do.</p><p>"Hey, are they making French toast?"</p><p>Izuku saw Yang pointing her finger at the restaurant.</p><p>"I presume so."</p><p>"Let's eat and that hopefully can jog the noggin." She smiled. "Get it? Jogging the noggin." She slapped her thigh. "I crack myself up." She reached into her purse. "Don't worry, it's my treat." She scratched under her chin. "Might as well be. The bill is in my name. What a great start in this domestic partnership, my dear husband."</p><p>His eyes were wide as saucers when hearing the word, <em>husband.</em></p><p>"Kidding again, Izuku. Learn to relax. Don't be so stiff." She took his hand. "Let's go! Maybe you can compensate by feeding me, darling."</p><p>"God, I want to pass out again," he said.</p><p>"You're funny, Izuku." She didn't say anything further as he was being led by her to the restaurant. As they beelined their way to brunch, lights and images began flickering in his brain.</p><p>
  <em>Do you know what you do to me, Yang?!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Love me like crazy, Izuku! Whisper a love song into me.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Do you, Izuku Midoriya, take Yang Xiao Long as your lawfully wedded wife?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I do!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>And do you, Yang Xiao Long, take Izuku Midoriya as your lawfully wedded husband?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Till death do us part, I do!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I still see the shadows in my room! Can't take back the love that I gave you!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>The night before….</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>Club Dio was the newest venue in the garden district. This was the after hours club after the grown and the responsible retired and nestled in their quilts for the night. Revelers who remained weren't looking for simple dancing and conversation. Adventure was a must. Excitement, debauchery, anything their greedy hands could acquire in order to fill their brain of disaffected malcontent.</p><p>Club Dio was also the location where Izuku Midoriya could be found. Music blared loud from the speakers. Smoke filled the atmosphere. Dancers and party goers sweating and grinding to the rhythm of EDM. Rainbow-colored strobe lights bounced throughout the place. An interesting view, Izuku may add, but the club wasn't his scene.</p><p>The moment he stepped out of the taxi, the feelings of regret filled his troubled mind.</p><p>Wasn't sure if it was a bad reception, but Izuku wasn't able to reach his friends. Because of his mother's lecture, it delayed the time of arrival to meet up with his friends and classmates. Since the club was packed to capacity, there was no way he could easily see them. He felt as if he was a tiny minnow in a lake filled with salmon and mackerel.</p><p>Growing irritated and frustrated by the loud noises and rambunctious partygoers, he navigated himself to the bar. At least at some point, one of his friends would ponder their way there and guide them back to their destination.</p><p>The bartender pleasantly greeted him as she slid a napkin in front of him. She was dressed in cosplay, sporting the red-and-black Harley Quinn look. A bit of sex appeal to the eyes, Izuku thought, but subconsciously repressing it as he didn't want to display lust.</p><p>"What can I get for you, puddin'," she asked in her best New Yorker accent.</p><p>Knowing he had been stamped for being underaged, he honestly told the bartender a glass of lemon water and peanuts. The Harley Quinn bartender winked at him as she rushed away to deliver his order.</p><p>He was nervous, but wanted to remain cool. The smell of contrasting fragrances infiltrated his nostrils as the couple beside him was breaking off sweat in their makeout session. His stomach was rumbling to each tempo from the 808 above him. He wasn't used to the flashing lights and smoke screens. Nervousness and timidity were taking over. He told himself that he was going to do thirty minutes. And if he didn't catch sight of either Tenya, Shouto, Tsuyu, Ochako, or even Katsuki, then he was going to head home.</p><p>"Here's your order, puddin'!" The happy-go-lucky, yet provocative bartender presented his drink to him. It was a green drink in a martini glass.</p><p>"Miss," he politely said. "I didn't order this."</p><p>"Of course, you didn't, sweetness." She made a clicking sound as she nudged her head to the right of him. "A blonde cutie did this for you. It's her treat." She pressed her head toward him. "A foreigner at that."</p><p>Izuku turned to the bartender's direction. In the midst of the partygoers at the bar stood out the woman-in-question. She was very attractive. She appeared alone. She was twirling her finger around the toothpick on her martini glass. She was also biting on peanuts. Was she alone? Was she waiting on someone?</p><p>Izuku would thank her, but he was too shy to answer. Just like the days in which Camie used to babysit him, he did the very thing with his martini. He took small sips. <em>Green apple. Delicious!</em></p><p>The bartender came with his peanuts and he slowly sipped his alcoholic beverage. As time progressed, the more comfortable he was becoming. He wasn't sure if it was the alcohol or the adjustment of his environment.</p><p>From time to time, he observed the blonde girl who paid for his drink. Her eyes were everywhere but his direction. A couple of guys came to offer a dance, a phone number, or a room number to their hotel. With each suitor, she politely turned them down before returning back to her own world. She could have easily been mistaken as an older woman for the way she had dressed. It wasn't promiscuous, nothing that would get a haggard to approach her harshly. Even the mightiest would be intimidated by this work of art. She had a mature aura about her.</p><p>Her blonde hair flowed like a river of wheat. It looked soft as if she took care of her with much dedication. She had her curves that hugged her outfit tightly. As he mentioned, it wasn't promiscuous, but it was very entrancing.</p><p>Out of the blue, he sneezed. The moment he did, her eyes snapped onto his. Her silver eyes were synchronized with his emerald eyes. Did that sneeze actually stand out amongst the loud, blaring music and talk among the clubbers.</p><p>"Would you like another, cutie," asked the bartender. "Only this time, it's on me." She blew onto his face. When he turned, the blonde foreigner was nowhere to be seen.</p><p>The shy Izuku shook his head in disagreement. An hour came and went and without any success from reaching out to his classmates.</p><p>He reached into his pocket and gave the bartender a ten dollar tip. He humbly bowed before departing for the night. He felt a slumber was calling him. He would tell the others that he wasn't feeling well and he would head to sleep. Nothing wrong with a quiet evening of video games, watching YouTube videos of pancakes and snake bites.</p><p>As he slid from his seat, he prepared to head for the exit until he felt something reaching for his shoulder.</p><p>"Leaving so soon?"</p><p>Izuku felt a warm, tingling sensation hitting the pit of his stomach. Upon turning his head was the woman-in-question who offered him a free drink. Playing coy, he pointed to himself. "Are you talking to me?"</p><p>She chuckled softly. "Any other green-haired boys with a cowlick with a stamp for being under twenty, is there?"</p><p>Quite attentive, he thought. He was now inches from the blonde woman. She smelled of fresh honeydew. Her stunning eyes were attractive to pull anyone into the icy, glistening waters.</p><p>She snapped her fingers. "Hey, my friend! Are you still on Earth?"</p><p>He was lost for words. He couldn't answer so he nodded in compliance.</p><p>She produced a smile. "Had to stop you in time. You weren't going to leave without thanking the person who gave you this drink, would you?"</p><p>"It wasn't that. I was...I was…I was…"</p><p>"I was...I was...I was," she said mockingly before laughing. "I'm kidding! I'm kidding!" She extended her hand. "Yang Xiao Long is my name."</p><p>Reminding himself of foreign customs in regards with handshakes, he returned it. "Izuku Midoriya."</p><p>"Charmed," she said. "Listen, do you have a minute to come and sit with me?"</p><p>"Umm?"</p><p>"C'mon, Izuku! Today is my birthday!"</p><p>"Oh! Happy Birthday!" Izuku produced a smile. "I just had a birthday myself."</p><p>She slapped his shoulder. "Well Happy Belated Birthday."</p><p>"Thank you!"</p><p>"You're welcome." She pulled his hand. "Well that means we must celebrate it together. Let's go!"</p><p>"Where are we going?"</p><p>"I have some friends that came with me to help me celebrate my birthday," said Yang. "They would love to meet you." She furrowed her eyes. "And since it is <em>my </em>birthday, I won't be taking no for an answer."</p><p>Izuku inhaled sharply as he navigated through the pack of sardines that was called a club. As he was being led by the soft-handed Yang, the nervousness and timidity within his mind was going into overdrive. He couldn't find his classmates, yet he was going to party with a complete stranger.</p><p>Yang tightened the grip of his hand. She pointed to the table. "I see the girls. Let me take you to them."</p><p>"Are you sure they will be fine with me," he asked with hesitance.</p><p>"Sure they will. After all, it is my birthday," she said. "They are good people. You will have fun. Plus, you will be the envy of all the guys around here."</p><p>"Ok," he said.</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>Back to the present….</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>Yang thanked the waiter as they waited on their order of French toast. Izuku watched as she ingested a cup of Petrol-Bismil before washing it down with their orange juice. She examined her purse before snapping her fingers. "Bloody hell! Forgot the Alka-Seltzer."</p><p>"Do you always come prepared with that," he asked curiously.</p><p>"When you are a drinker, always be prepared," she answered.</p><p>"I will keep that in mind for the future," he said to himself.</p><p>"So, I spoke with my friends while I was getting dressed," she said. "We are going to meet them later."</p><p>Izuku nodded in agreement. However, he really didn't recall interacting with them as he was inebriated at the time. "Would you feel comfortable if I were to call some of my friends."</p><p>"Sure! The more the merrier," she said. "We can have a little marriage celebration."</p><p>"I don't know why you're throwing it out there," he said defensively. "We really don't know each other."</p><p>"Aww! Don't feel that way," she retorted.</p><p>"Seriously! This <em>is </em>a big deal. I am still in high school," protested Izuku.</p><p>"And I say don't worry about it," she said. "If you want to lessen the worry, I did find your condom earlier inside of me."</p><p>"..."</p><p>She produced a wink. "I could hear tapping sounds whenever a man examines if he wore it or not."</p><p>"Wait a minute? Were you…."</p><p>It was interrupted with a phone call. "Shoot! It's Dad," said Yang. "Excuse me while I take this call." She gave him a wink as she stepped away.</p><p>Izuku grew concerned about how well Yang was taking this. He and her were married. On the table were the registration papers of their marriage license. Signed by the ordained minister, justice of the peace, and there were witnesses. He frowned when seeing that a particular spiky-haired blond was among the signed participants.</p><p>Besides their drunken sex and marriage license, he didn't have a clue about this blonde foreigner. Her likes, his dislikes? Her dreams, her fantasies. Where is she from? Is she an University student? Typical questions that should be trivial when meeting someone. Unless he willingly signed up for <em>90 Day Fiance, </em>he was in panic mode.</p><p>He wanted answers and the best way of doing it was to retrace his steps with her friends. After all, Blake Belladonna, Ruby Rose, and Weiss Schnee were present at the wedding. And of course, his enhanced ignorant childhood friend, Kacchan was present as well.</p><p>He wasn't sure who this Raven Branwen person was.</p><p>Nevertheless, he was going to keep his cool. As the waiter returned with his French toast, he decided to put those thoughts on hold.</p><p>Cinnamon French toast was one of his favorite dishes.</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>To be continued….</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>BD: A good start after a nearly three month hiatus.</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>GOTA: I am liking the back-and-forth with the past and the present.</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>BD: I want this to be as sweet as possible.</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>GOTA: Am I sensing love at first sight with Yang?</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>BD: And a bit of kuudere vibes from Izuku.</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>GOTA: Can't wait to see more of this.</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>BD: Stay tuned for more!</strong>
  </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>